


Plan K

by ravenarc



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dream Smp, Explosions, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minecraft, TechnoBlade, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Violence, War, Wilbur - Freeform, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenarc/pseuds/ravenarc
Summary: Just don’t give up on him yet, Tubbo. And whatever we do, don’t give up on each other.AU where Wilbur realizes he can't finish his symphony without removing it's obstacles.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Plan K

**Author's Note:**

> lol another one, I told ya I was hella inspired by yesterdays stream!! Anyways, I wrote this in one sitting it took like 3 hours so don't expect too much!! Thank you for being here! I appreciate every hit, kudo, comment and bookmark, so please feel free to uh,,, leave any of those ;) jk jk do what you want ilyvm (this is unedited, I started at like 9ish and its midnight, im not about to reread all 7 pages rn but I wanted to put it out so please ignore any spelling mistakes lol ily ok bye)

Wilbur chews his lip while he waits in the doorway of their home, anxiously shifting from one foot to the other. Tommy is coming up the stairs to the ground, he can hear him, and he takes a deep breath, wiping his hands on his pants. 

Tommy’s blond head pops up out of the stairwell.

“Hey Wil!” His voice is full of energy, like he’s got a lot planned for the day. They both know that they need to tread lightly around each other, what with what Wilbur said yesterday. But despite that, Tommy seems as though he wants to try his luck again today. He seems to take note of Wilbur’s nervousness, though he tries to hide it, and cocks his head to the right slightly. The skinny blond is nearly as tall as Wilbur himself, but is several years younger.

And still, he’s one of Wilbur’s closest friends.

“We can get it back, you know,” Tommy says softly as he crosses the floor. He opens a chest quickly, checking he has everything he wants on him. He slides a knife in the sheath on his thigh and puts on heavy boots. “We’ll take Schlatt down easy, what with the Blade, and Tubbo on the inside-” Wilbur scoffs. He forces himself to laugh at Techno’s nickname, the Blade, to make himself appear more relaxed. Both of the men are strong, but their strength makes them both stubborn. This means Wilbur isn’t going to let Tommy talk about taking it back if he doesn’t want to.

“I don’t want to take it _ back _ , Tommy,” Wilbur snaps. “It’s not even  _ there  _ anymore. I want it to fall. Dream is helping me already.” Tommy doesn’t move, pretending to be focused on doing up his boots still. Wilbur doesn’t bother with armour, not ever and still not now. 

“Our city still stands.” Tommy finally says, but he isn’t interested in arguing. He stands up, moving with quick movements like he’s angry. He probably is, Wilbur thinks, but he can’t bring himself to care. They don’t say anything else as they leave the home together. Tommy carefully covers the door up in leaves and vines once more, the only thing keeping them hidden, and then they’re off. 

“What did you even want me for anyways?” Tommy asks. Wilbur smirks. He’s beginning to feel less stressed, less anxious. He knows what he’s doing is right.

“I want you to be there when Dream and I make the deal,” He says as if it’s nothing. Tommy falters, just for a moment, blue eyes flicking from side to side as if he’s thinking very hard about what exactly Wilbur may be talking about. Wilbur knows he  _ knows,  _ or that he can at least  _ feel  _ what Wilbur wants in his heart. “It’s really too bad Tubbo couldn’t be here either, what with him working with that bastard.” Tommy sucks on his cheek, silent.

Wilbur is bored, unamused by Tommy. Wilbur is always disappointed when Tommy doesn’t fight back, when he doesn’t take the egging or the bait Wilbur throws at him to argue. It ruins the fun. Together, they walk to the outskirts of their fallen city. 

As they round the final corner, Dream is standing exactly where he said he would, and Wilbur smiles. Everything is falling into place.

“Wilbur!” Dream’s mask hides his face but doesn’t muffle his voice. Wilbur has always wondered how that works, but he supposes it’s just one of those things that makes Dream who he is. Dark, mysterious.

The perfect person he needs at this time.

“So nice to see you two,” Dream says as they get closer. Wilbur smiles widely, shaking Dream’s outstretched hand. Tommy stays still a couple steps back. “Hello Tommy,” Dream’s greeting sounds synthetic, even to Wilbur, which is even more exciting than he had expected. Dream turns to Wilbur. “You got him to agree with you, huh?” Wilbur chuckles, looking back and gesturing at the teen behind them. 

“That look like the face of agreeance to you?” He jokes, but Tommy’s expression only grows darker.

“I don’t trust him, Wil,” He says, voice laced with anger. Dream laughs.

“You’re not supposed to, Tommy,” He says. “You’re the  _ hero, _ no? You want to save the place you love? The people?” Dream’s words aren’t complements. They’re daggers laced with poison, cutting into every fibre of Tommy’s being while Wilbur just stands by and allows it. Dream tilts his head at Wilbur, an action that’s reminiscent of ‘raising an eyebrow’, and Wilbur sighs.

“Tommy why don’t you take a little walk,” He says, feigning a smile at his teammate. “Get some more air, okay, we’ll be done here soon.” Tommy hesitates for a moment, swallowing hard. Finally, he turns away, walking off. 

The sun is setting around them, casting a soft orange glow on Wilbur’s skin. Dream’s laugh is low, nearly inaudible. 

“I have what you asked for,” He says, and Wilbur nods. He hadn’t noticed the bag at Dream’s feet before, but now Dream kneels, rolling the edges of the top down, letting Wilbur see the contents. He nods again, raising an eyebrow. Impressed.

“What do you want for it?” He asks. Dream picks it up, standing. He offers it to Wilbur without hesitation. Wilbur knits his brows together for a moment, not touching it yet. 

“Nothing.” Dream says. Wilbur can hear his smile. “I like your ideas, Wilbur,” He continues. “I don’t care who takes charge, to be honest, and the way you want it sounds-” He pauses as if wracking his brain for the best phrasing. “-the most  _ beneficial,  _ to me.” Wilbur smiles. 

“Yes,” He says. “Beneficial for all, Dream,” he takes the bag. “They’ll realize it someday too.”

As if on cue, Tommy is back, but he doesn’t like what he sees.

“Wilbur- what the hell is  _ that?” _ His voice is hard, dripping with a confusion Wilbur has loved to hear from him lately. Tommy’s hand hovers over the knife on his thigh, hilt glinting in the dying rays of sunlight. 

Wilbur is excited again. This is  _ his  _ show,  _ his  _ decision. 

_ His  _ end to his great symphony. 

“Tommy, Tommy,” He utters his name slowly. “Listen to me,” Tommy’s stance is unchanged. He looks ready to fight, and the sight brings Wilbur joy. “Dream is helping  _ us,”  _ His voice is slick, slippery, soaked in dangerous ambition. “He’s helping us realize what will save us all.” Tommy still doesn’t move, even when Dream leans against the wall, crossing his arms as if he finds this entertaining. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Tommy’s eyes flick between the two.

“Fuel and an oxidizer, Tommy,” Dream says. “An explosive.”

“Multiple explosives actually-” Wilbur adds but Tommy’s face falls.

“No no- Dream- don’t give it to him-”

“It’s already done.” Says Dream. He raises his hands as if it isn’t obvious the bag is hanging by Wilbur’s side.

“No this isn’t right, this isn’t  _ right,  _ Wilbur!”

Dream takes a step forward, but Wilbur raises a hand to stop him. He gently places the bag on the ground. In the absence of the sun now, the burlap is just a heap in the grass. Wilbur doesn’t move any closer to Tommy, but his words hit right in the middle of his chest.

“Tommy you were never in charge.”

Tommy’s brows furrow.

“That’s not what I-”

“You are either with me or against me,” Wilbur says.  _ “Choose.”  _ The place is void of voices for a moment. Only the breeze can be heard rustling the leaves, and a chorus of numerous insects sings an accompaniment. Tommy swallows, and then he pulls his knife.

“Wilbur hand me that bag.”

The smile that creeps onto Wilbur’s face is one he’s never felt before. It’s something different, nearly maniacal, accompanied by a feeling he can only recognize as erratic.

Dream steps in between Wilbur and Tommy now. 

“Tommy I’ll have to step in”

Wilbur was unarmed, but Tommy knows he can’t take Dream, not in a million years. He bites his lip, turmoil roiling in his stomach. That white mask smiles back at Tommy. Tommy hesitates for a moment before he finally puts his knife back. He takes a step behind him, feeling  _ afraid.  _ What can he do if Dream is defending Wilbur? Defending the  _ destruction  _ of what they fought so desperately to protect. He stares at the ground. Wilbur is his  _ leader,  _ he couldn’t- would  _ never-  _ really take up arms against him.

“I’m not gonna betray you Wilbur, I’m gonna stand by your side but this isn't the right way to go about this.” He speaks slowly, but Wilbur is satisfied. Tommy turns, walking away. Wilbur knows he’s going home. Wilbur turns back to Dream, smiling the very same smile. 

“He’ll come around,” He says flippantly. Dream is silent for a moment, but he places his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder, squeezing a little too tight, and pulls him in close.

_ “He’s in your way, Wilbur,” _ Dream’s voice lilts around Wilbur’s ears, breath hot on his neck. Wilbur’s eyes grow wide.

He’s never felt this way before. The unhinged, slightly off way. To the Wilbur from before, the Wilbur who led his group with strength and pride, this sentence would have struck anger through his bones. He would have lashed out at Dream for suggesting anything about his boy.

But- but  _ this  _ Wilbur, the one who’s been growing inside him-  _ this  _ Wilbur hears that differently. 

* * *

“He wants to blow it _ up, _ Tubbo.” Tommy’s head is in his hands, throbbing. It hurts to think, hurts to  _ remember  _ what he just saw. Tubbo is seated gingerly beside him. The two are on their bench. It’s  _ theirs,  _ has been since the beginning, and they return to it as much as they can when Tubbo can fall out of Schlatt’s sight for a moment. Tubbo presses his lips together in a thin line, hand hovering over Tommy’s back. He doesn’t know how to comfort him. He can’t process what he’s hearing. 

“It’s  _ Wilbur,  _ Tommy, he would never do that.” He nods as if to convince himself of the fact. “This is his place-” He trails off, looking up and around them. They built this bench to see everything. To look at their home, to look at everything they’ve made together. Tommy sits up, sighing. Tubbo can see that his eyes are glassy.

“You’re tired.” He says. Tommy ignores that. 

“I’ll keep working on him,” It’s Tommy’s turn to nod at his own statements. It’s his turn to believe in his words. “I’ll keep trying, I’ll- he won’t do it. We’ll find another way,” Tommy turns to Tubbo now, placing a hand on his knee. “Just like we planned, okay?” Tubbo nods.

After a moment of silence, Tommy speaks again.

“How- how is it there? Are you okay?” Tommy studies Tubbo’s face carefully, but the small brunette looks away. He’s uncomfortable and Tommy can sense it.

“It’s not  _ easy,”  _ Tubbo relents. “I mean- Schlatt doesn’t suspect a thing of course, but the things I have to do… the way I have to ignore that we ever founded this city in the first place-” Tommy nods silently. Tubbo looks up at him, face pale in the moonlight. “Please hurry.” He utters the words softly, but it’s the most painful plea Tommy has ever heard.

“We should go.” Tommy says. The two of them stand together. “Tubbo,” His friend looks at him again. “Just don’t give up on him yet, Tubbo. And whatever we do, don’t give up on each other.” Tubbo looks at him in silence for a moment, seeming to take in the words carefully. 

“Together.”

Tommy nods. For a brief second he considers embracing him, just to feel whole again. He refrains, but instead, he speaks just once more.

“Be safe, Tubbo.”

Their eyes meet and Tommy can see the solidarity.  _ Together.  _ He hears the word again and again in his mind. It calms the nerves despite the war raging around them.

“I will be.”

* * *

Wilbur has been thinking. His initial plan, the destruction of the city, is still his end game, but recently his head has been swarming with thoughts of the obstacles. The favoured two to dwell on being Tommy and Tubbo.

_ “I want to set it off during the commencement.” _ He had said to Tommy a few days prior while they were sat eating together. Such a mundane thing, eating is, and yet Wilbur’s plate was untouched. Tommy had paused, as he does when he thinks, trying to come up with an eloquent way to say  _ ‘no Wil’  _ which Wilbur is only too familiar with hearing from him. It annoys him. Tommy is so difficult to be around.

_ “Wil, Tubbo will be in there, he’s one of us,”  _ Wilbur knew that Tommy was trying to keep his voice level, trying to keep Wilbur from hearing his unease. Wilbur rolled his eyes, which only made it worse.  _ “Wil you’re really suggesting to me that we let him go up in flames too? That’s what you’re saying? You’re mad, you’ve lost it-!”  _ Wilbur had slammed his fist down on the table then, and Tommy had nearly jumped out of his seat. Violent outbursts hadn’t been a ‘before’ Wilbur thing.

Wilbur said nothing else, but he had finally made his decision.

* * *

Wilbur asked Tubbo to come to their home in the evening, as dark was falling, and just as he planned, Tubbo is exactly on time. 

“Reliable Tubbo!” Wilbur says, greeting him at the door. Tubbo smiles sheepishly. He remembers Tommy’s words from the bench, and suddenly he feels a pang in his stomach from just being around Wilbur. He hides his discomfort well, and Wilbur slings his arm around him as he welcomes him inside.

Tubbo has visited their home quite a few times now. He lives in the capital as Schlatt’s right hand man while Tommy and Wilbur live on the outskirts, banished. He knows that every time he’s here he’s putting his life at risk, but every time is worth it to be with Tommy. Even to be with Wil. It reminds him of their past. The things they’ve fought for and what they’ve still set out to do. 

Take back what’s theirs. 

“Where’s Tommy?” He asks as they enter the small room on ground level. Wilbur releases him and gestures to the stairs. 

“Go ahead, I’ll follow you down in a second,” Wilbur says. He turns to the chests on the wall. Tubbo swallows, but sets off after only a second. Wilbur’s behaviour is exactly how Tommy described it.

Off.

He starts down the stairs, leaving Wilbur. He runs his fingertips against the stone walls, cool against his skin. Each step feels wrong, and a pit is beginning to grow in his stomach. 

_ Why are you so anxious?  _ Tubbo tries to shake the feeling, closing his eyes, reopening, repeating the process as he descends. 

As he reaches the bottom, Tommy is nowhere in sight. It’s not like the cavern they’ve carved out is small, and Tubbo knows there are many rooms. Still, he can’t shake the feeling of dread. 

“Tommy?” He calls out to the emptiness. His voice echoes off the walls, falling on his own eardrums violently. He cringes at the noise. He stands still to listen for Tommy’s response. He’ll- he’ll respond surely- Wilbur said he was here. He opens his mouth to ask again, but before the words come out he hears something. A tapping. It’s coming from down the hall, and like voices or footsteps, echoes in the chamber. Tubbo doesn’t quite run, but the entire situation has the hair on his forearms standing straight up. He jogs towards it, turns a corner, 

and he sees him.

Tommy is on the floor, sitting nearly upright, but his left leg is bent at a weird angle. It’s broken, Tubbo realizes instantly, but even that isn’t the most shocking thing he can see here. His friend is covered in his own blood, like he’s been attacked.

Attacked.

At that very instant, Wilbur can be heard at the bottom of the stairs.

“Have you found him Tubbo?” His voice lilts with laughter characterized by a derangement Tubbo knew had been coming. Tubbo drops down beside Tommy, fear clouding his vision.

“Tommy- Tommy-” He cups his face in his hands. Tommy’s eyes are out of focus, but Tubbo can see that he’s  _ trying.  _

_ “Tubbo run-”  _ He struggles to raise his hand up to Tubbo’s own. Tubbo shakes his head again and again.

“WILBUR WHAT DID YOU  _ DO?”  _ He’s never felt this much anger before, and he’s never felt this amount of betrayal either, not even when-

Wilbur rounds the corner, smiling yet again. Tubbo stands up, stepping in front of Tommy, doing everything in his power to seem threatening. 

But there’s nothing he can do, not against Wilbur, not to save Tommy, not even to save himself.

“Tubbo sit, please,” Wilbur says, not even sparing Tommy a glance. “Now or I kill him.” Tubbo’s mouth is open but nothing comes out. Wilbur shows him the long dagger he’s holding, and Tubbo obeys. He sits on the ground beside Tommy, looking up at Wilbur.

_ “What happened to you?”  _ He spits. He doesn’t understand. Wilbur raises an eyebrow and shrugs.

“Listen to me, both of you,” He says, voice level. Calm. He’s too calm, Tubbo thinks. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing, does he. Tommy breathes fast. He’s fully conscious now, and the pain in his leg is sending shooting pangs up through his entire body. Wilbur had done that. Wilbur had crushed his bones.

“Tommy you and I have been talking a lot, haven’t we,” Wilbur begins to pace in front of the pair. His boots click against the stone floor and the noise makes Tommy’s beaten head hurt. “About my plans, about how I save our city,” Tubbo looks between the two. He knows Tommy has no part in Wilbur’s ideas, not anymore. “Well I myself have been thinking about my obstacles.” Tubbo swallows hard. He can only imagine who those may be. 

Wilbur crouches in front of them suddenly, and he points the tip of his knife at Tubbo’s throat. Tubbo can’t go anywhere, back pinned against the wall. Beside him Tommy shifts.

_ “Don’t move.”  _ Wilbur whispers. Tommy’s heart is racing.

“Wilbur’s going to kill us.” He doesn’t know who he’s saying this to. He knows. Wilbur knows. Tubbo knows at this point, he’s certain. Maybe he wants the walls to know, or perhaps the floor that already has his blood splattered across it. If the walls know and the floor knows, then they won’t be dying alone. 

“You’ve always been smart, Tommy,” Wilbur laughs. “I’ll give you that.” Tubbo makes a small noise. Maybe it’s fear, or panic, Tommy doesn’t know.

“Tommy listen-” Wilbur grabs Tommy’s chin, jerking him roughly to face him and Tubbo.  _ “ _ You. _ You  _ told me you didn’t want to see Tubbo go up in flames.” Tommy doesn’t look at him. Instead he looks at his friend. He looks at the only person he’s able to trust. The only person he wanted to make sure stayed alive.

“Because you didn’t want him to explode like everyone else, you threw a wrench in my operation, Tommy.” Wilbur continues speaking, pressing the knife against Tubbo’s skin. His eyes are glistening, meeting Tommy’s with a fear Tommy never wanted to see.

“Wilbur we can help you, we’ll stand with you Wilbur I never-”

“SHUT UP, Tommy.” Wilbur spits, looking at him with hatred. “None of what you’re saying really matters.” He shakes his head like he’s sad this is happening, and yet, he does nothing to stop it. He’s orchestrated the whole thing himself. Tubbo swallows, grimacing under the blade. 

“I’m doing you a favour,” Wilbur addresses Tubbo now. “You won’t burn. You won’t feel pain.” He nods towards Tommy. “He’s not going anywhere, he’ll follow right after you.”

“why-” Tubbo struggles to speak the word, such a small word, and his voice still breaks in the middle of it.

“The two of you would never truly stand with me,” As he speaks, his force lessens just a little. Tubbo breathes better and he glances at Tommy. “Not if it meant I was allowed to destroy what I created. You would betray me-” But Wilbur is cut off. Tommy summons all the strength in his body, launching himself at his leader.

His old friend. The person who raised Tommy up into the man he is now. 

The two of them crash back onto the floor and Tubbo leaps up, looking around for a weapon.  _ Anything.  _ Anything to hit Wilbur with, to knock him out, make him stop. 

Wilbur’s heart has leapt into his throat, the excitement he craves flooding back in a rush. He loves when Tommy fights back. But the boy’s broken body is no match for him. In seconds Wilbur has pinned Tommy onto his back, holding the knife above his chest. 

Tubbo found a piece of wood, one of the only things that litters the tunnel, and holds it in his hands like it will save his life, but when he spins back around, it’s already too late. 

Wilbur smirks over Tommy, knee on his chest, dagger in his hand. 

“Drop. It.” He growls, corners of his mouth fighting upwards. Tubbo’s shaking hands disobey everything in him. The plank shatters against the floor when it makes contact with it. Wilbur’s attention is back on Tommy for just a second, who stares up at him in horror.

“It didn’t have to be this way-” He coughs, blood around his lips. Tubbo can do nothing but watch from a few feet away. Wilbur shakes his head, a long sigh exiting his lips. 

“It did.”

* * *

Wilbur is upstairs placing his freshly cleaned dagger back into a chest when Techno comes inside. He closes the door behind him carefully, and upon seeing Wilbur with the knife he pauses in the doorway. 

“You don’t usually carry weapons, Wilbur.” He muses, pulling his long braid over his shoulder. He sidesteps the tall man to head towards the stairwell.

“Don’t go downstairs.” Wilbur’s voice lacks any emotion. It’s just one solid line cutting through the air. Techno raises his brow. Wilbur looks different, just a little, and after a moment of scrutiny Techno’s heart seems to skip a bit. Is that blood on his hand?

“The bomb?” He asks after a moment of silence.

“Placed.” Wilbur says, still not looking at his teammate.

“Tommy?” This question hangs in the air for a second longer than the last one. Wilbur exhales and closes the chest with a quiet click.

“Don’t go downstairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I loved the idea but then actually found it difficult to write the murder scene lmao idk why, but still I really really hoped you enjoyed this!! Leave a comment or kudo if you'd like, even to just say hi to me because I love all my readers sosososo much. Anyways, ily, thank you for being here, and I hope you have a good day!! theres always more work to come so stick around a while wont ya? :) <3


End file.
